


We Pity Voldemort

by ruebellab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruebellab/pseuds/ruebellab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We pity voldemort, my boy<br/>his splintered soul, his ruthless cry,<br/>we pity that he has not known<br/>that thing so dear to you and I.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Pity Voldemort

An hour long he grants to all,  
he waits for you to end this chase.  
They tend their injured, find their dead -  
its time for you to leave this place.

We pity voldemort, my boy  
his splintered soul, his ruthless cry,  
we pity that he has not known  
that thing so dear to you and I.

And though he holds the elder wand  
thinking he has won at last.  
My boy, you needn't ever fear  
you have a magic he can't cast.

Thrice in your hand you turn the stone  
to call the ones that fill your heart.  
They aide you in your sacrifice,  
the time has come for your depart.

And now you see what he's become -  
there is no help that we can give.  
You may decide, my splendid boy  
to go on... or choose to live.


End file.
